characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser
Bowser, also known as King Koopa, is the main antagonist of the Super Mario series, and is the king of the Mushroom Kingdom's badlands. Background Bowser grew up on Yoshi's Island, raised by Kamek, a Magikoopa who would soon become his royal adviser. Despite being one of the seven Star Children destined for greatness, Bowser took the route of a villain and only got nastier as he matured. Now, he is the King of the Koopas, bent on taking over the Mushroom Kingdom, primarily by kidnapping Princess Peach, though every time he seems to fail at the hands of the red-clad plumber, Mario , however in more rescent games like skylanders superchargers and older games like mario rpg , bowser has taken on more of a anti hero role more than a villian . Powers & Abilities *'Super Strength' *'Nigh-Invulnerability' *'Fire Breath:' Bowser is able to breathe fire, whether it be in streams or fireballs. *'Dark Magic:' Bowser can use magic in a variety of ways. Either to curse the entire Mushroom Kingdom residence to turn into assorted bushes and bricks or to make himself grow to enormous sizes. **'Crusher:' A spell consisting in summoning a huge jagged rock beneath the enemy. **'Terrorize: '''Bowser summons a giant boo to lower an opponents attack and defense by half **'Poison gas: Bowser summons a cloud of green gas that poisons his foes. **'Bowser crush: '''Summons a giant mechakoopa to crush his foes. **'Electrokinesis: Can fire electricity from his hands. **'Teleportation': Can transform into a black wisp to move from place to place. **'Shapeshifting': What else would it be? *'Whirling Fortress' - Bowser conceals himself inside his shell and spins around with it in the air, dealing damage thanks to his spikes and rapid spinning. *'Bowser Bomb' - Basically a ground pound that can create shockwaves *'Flying Slam' - Bowser grabs onto his enemy and performs a flying suplex on them. *'Vacuum Breath' - Using the power of the Vacuum Mushroom, Bowser vacuums his opponent either bites on his foe and then spits them out, or shrinks into his body and lets the Mario Bros. fight his enemy, if they were ever in there. *'Geokinesis': Bowser can cover himself in a rocky barrier to roll around and attack with his sheer weight. *'Shoulder Charge' - Ripped straight from Wario. *'Time/Space Travel': While unknown how exactly he did this, but Bowser did travel back in time to fight Yoshi and Baby Mario. *'Bubbling': Has shown the ability to preserve/trap people inside bubbles. Equipment *'Shell: ': Believed to be indestructible, and can be thrown at foes. *'Skylander Hammer:': While it's arguable if this is canon, Bowser was once brought on board the Skylanders and made into a Supercharger, where he was given a spiked steel hammer. With this hammer, Bowser can summon his minions out of thin air, most often Koopa's. *'Koopa Clown Car:': Bowser's main mode of transportation. It can store an indefinite amount of explosive Mechakoopas, Big Steelies, and can shoot cannonballs out of its mouth. It also has a propeller that it uses to fly. **'Headlights:' Unbeknownst to most, the Clown Car actually houses headlights in its eyes that can turn people shined by its light into stone. *'Throwing Hammers': A seemingly endless supply of hammers that Bowser throws in an arch. *'Barrels': Can carry them around and toss them, like a certain ape. *'Heal Shell': A stand in for Bowser's regular shell that increases his resistance to physical and magical attacks. *'Safety Ring': A protective charm that prevents status ailments like poison, sleep, fear, and silence attacks, and also nullifies instant death attacks and nearly all elemental attacks. *'Hurley Gloves': A pair of brown throwing gloves Bowser uses to amplify his throwing strength. *'Spiked Link': The weapon is utilized by swinging it around Bowser’s body and throwing it at the opponent. It increases Bowser’s max physical attack stat in that game by 15%. *'Drill Claw': A glove like metal claw attachment used by Bowser for more powerful slashing attacks . *'Metal Bat': A large metal baseball bat with protruding spikes mainly used for swinging at opponents. *'Soccer Ball Bombs': Exploding white soccer balls that blink red and white right before they detonate. *'Spiked Ball': Large spiked balls slightly larger than that of a human that Bowser throws as a projectile attack. *'Minimizer': A magic staff that shrinks opponents and was used by Bowser The effects of the shrinking can be undone if the Minimizer staff is broken. Technically this staff was broken at the end of that game however. *'Stone Wand': A stone wand massacred as a microphone that turns all who get zapped by it into stone, the effects can be undone by either destroying the wand or by getting the Minister of Massage. However it took a week for the minister to bring Mario back to normal. *Koopa Clown Car Alternate Forms Giant_Bowser_in_Super_Mario_Galaxy_2.jpg|Giant Bowser Dry_Bowser.png|Dry Bowser pUgqKlC.png|Giga Bowser skylanders_superchargers___molten_bowser__by_razorvolare-d9bhc0m.jpg|Molten Bowser Meowser_Cat_Bowser.png|Meowser DreamyBowser.png|Dreamy Bowser Giant Bowser When Bowser's life is at risk, adrenaline supercharges his body, allowing him to grow thousands of times his size. There are other methods Bowser has discovered to achieve this monstrous form, such as absorbing the power of a Grand Star. Dry Bowser Dry Bowser '''is one of Bowser's more common forms. If his flesh is melted, burned off, or otherwise removed, he will be reverted to a skeleton. He can throw an indefinite amount of bones at his enemies, and is incredibly durable. He is immune to all energy and elemental attacks, and can only be incapacitated is hit with a strong enough tremor or physical blow, which will cause him to fall apart. However, he can immediately put himself back together, and can use magic to regenerate his flesh. Giga Bowser '''Giga Bowser is a special transformation, obtained after Bowser breaks open a Smash Ball. While in this form, Bowser can still be hurt, but he will not flinch, and all of his attacks become much more powerful, some even gaining new elements to them, such as ice and darkness. As of late, this form of Bowser has only appeared within the Super Smash Bros. series of games and never in an official Mario game, so it's likely that Giga Bowser is non-canon. Molten Bowser With help from the Skylands fairy Persephone, Bowser could transform himself into Magma Bowser. As Magma Bowser, his strikes are fire enhanced, he can shoot a more powerful flame, and he can summon Dry Bones from out of no where. Just like his hammer however, it's arguable if this is canon. Meowser Bowser accesses this form after using a Super Bell. It makes him quicker and capable of climbing up walls. Dreamy Bowser After Bowser absorbed the power of the Dream Stone, he transformed into Dreamy Bowser. As Dreamy Bowser, Bowser gains an increase in size, strength, and durability. He also gains the ability to summon a giant hammer out of nowhere, create dreamy versions of his airships and minions, summon piles of meat to heal himself, and divide his fire breath into 3 seperate streams. Metal Bowser With the power of an unknown power-up Bowser transforms into Metal Bowser. He weighs 10 times his original weight and should be nearly indestructible. This form is so durable that even a fall from orbit only caused his shell to break a bit. Feats Strength *Managed to lift his own castle after being crushed by it. *Pulled an entire island to shore with just a simple rope. *Is strong enough as Big Bowser to pull himself out of a black hole. *Managed to catch a cannonball several times bigger than himself and throw it back where it came from. *Forced a massive drill machine through massive amounts of dirt and rock. *Overpowered the combined strength of his mions while pushing a gaint statue against them. *Almost stopped a moving train, and the only reason he failed was because he tripped on a rock. *Can busts through walls with his claws. *Punches hard enough to have the floor underneath collapse. Speed *He's managed to keep up with Mario in the final boss of Super Mario 3D Land, and nearly catching up with him. *Is capable of running faster than Mario as shown in Super Mario 64. *Outran lions. Durability * In Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story and New Super Mario Bros Wii, he was crushed by his own castle. * Pulled through and fought through Dark Bowser's dark wave. *Has been dropped into lava numerous times and survived. *Survived falling into the sun. *Has survived falling into several black holes. *Shakes off brief contact of a stillborn star. *Gets tossed into spiked balls that explodes violently. *Survived being in the middle of an explosion of his castle and landed in to the sea. *Narrowly survived the destruction of the universe. Skill * As Big Bowser, defeated multiple buildings transformed into robots. * Defeated Midbus, Dark Fawful, and Dark Bowser. * Has been fighting Mario ever since he was a toddler. * Is able to play many different sports. * Despite being defeated a lot he is still a good enough leader to run his own kingdom. * With the help of Mario and his friends, defeated Smithy. * Transformed entire Mushroom Kingdom population into brick. Weaknesses *'Arrogance:' More particularly in the Mario & Luigi games. *'Short Temper' *'''Bad Planning: '''Sometimes, Bowser's own planning leads to his defeat. In Super Mario Bros, he stood in front of a axe that would cut down the bridge, leading him to his defeat. And when he intelligently used several power ups against Mario in Super Mario 3D World, he stood on a Pow Block that led to his defeat. *Has a habit of getting possessed. Fun Facts *It has been confirmed that of the Koopalings, Bowser Jr. is Bowser's only biological son. *Bowser was originally going to be playable in the first Super Smash Bros. game, but was scrapped due to time constraints. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Nintendo Category:Neutral Evil Category:Fire Users Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Kings Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Sportsmen Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Completed Profiles Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Super Mario Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Skylanders Category:Video Game Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Martial Artists Category:Speedsters Category:Anti-Heroes